The Vale Ranger
by HummingEnigma312
Summary: Legends are just stories; but all stories are based off some ounce of truth. Despite the incursion of Grimm, a darker, more ancient foe lay on the horizon. The fate of Remnant lay on the shoulders of an unknown warrior, a lone Hunter. A Ranger. Pyrrha Nikos knows this Ranger, but not in this life. A past hidden in the sands of time obscured by the supernatural. Darkness awaits.


**The Vale Ranger**

**Chapter One: Shadow of a Doubt **

However calming a stroll in the park was mean to be, the clustered tree trunks proved anything but relaxing. They were willow trees to make matters worse. Drooping willows seem to consume the sky with their somber limbs. The dreary brown hues just sapped the life from the park. Maybe it was just superstition but nevertheless the red headed Spartan felt unease.

She felt naked without her weapons. So much time spent training often made her feel as if they were an extension of her being. Instead, she tried to walk calmly though this nightmarish park. There was chatter and chirping but it all felt hollow. The sun that once broke the grey clouds was nowhere to be seen.

The wind suddenly whipped about and branches groaned with grainy whispers. This wasn't right. An awful sense of dread filled her as an icy gust enveloped her. The trees drew closer together constricting the already narrow path.

She ran. There was nothing else to do. There was no enemy to fight, so she ran. The gravel crunched beneath her feet but she saw no movement. The tunnel of willow branches and darkness grew ever longer. Each gust threatened to knock her down. Every branch dared reached out onto the narrow path as to drag her away.

The light at the end of the path grew dimmer and more sinister. Hope fled from her green eyes as it enclosed leaving her to fend off the dark.

It was pitch black. She held her hand a mere inch away for face but could not see it. Silence had descended on her. The wind did not blow. The willows did not grab. But the whispers came anyway. In some unknown tongue, they prodded at her and poked holes in her head. It felt as if rods were being plunged into her skull then withdrawn slowly as to extract something.

Her hands flew up to protect her head but the whispers did not stop. They danced into her ears, through her fingers, and carved unimaginable horror in her mind's eye. The darkness was there as well. It clouded her from her own thoughts. It clawed at her consciousness and picked apart her memories. The good, the bad, the unspeakable were laid out before her.

Every day, every deed, was projected for her to see. The whispers bit and chewed until the memories were mere fragments cast about. The darkness stood idle, confused or intrigue as to one memory. It reached across the void and spoke.

"_**Show me. Show me everything."**_

It was resonant and alluring but just enough wrong so that the Spartan could regain some control. The darkness couldn't access everything. She tried to find what it was looking for. He memories blasted apart in her mind. She was confused. All of them were out in the open: her first day of battle school, her first tournament, her grandmother's funeral, lovers, enemies. All of it was plain as day but the darkness wanted something else. There wasn't anything else.

"_**No. This." **_

It was simple door, large and wooden. The door knob was made of glass and the hinges were made of brass. It was large, flat, very rustic and worn. She could see her hand now. Slowly, it was grasping the door knob. She couldn't control it. Whatever the darkness wanted, it was behind that door. She wasn't going to let it win.

The mechanism clicked at her touch. She didn't even turn the knob as the door glided open.

The air was different. It was coastal but mild and drier. It was a room bathed in orange light of a setting sun. It felt so familiar but she couldn't recollect it. She glanced to the left and there was a open air balcony. A long shadow grew from the balcony and she could hear again. Footsteps grew closers and subtly louder. She turned away for some reason, towards the right.

There was a large bed that looked comfortable. It was flush against a large stone wall, possibly limestone. The porous rock soaked in the warmth of the sun and filled the room with life. The bed itself was sunken into a wooden frame. However, a second inspection made her realized that bed was a special piece. It had fine grooves and untainted wood, cypress.

She remembered it now. That bed. That balcony. Glancing across the room, she saw the seashells and loon in the corner. The shells were large and colorful. The loon was already strung as if the user had left for just a moment.

"_**Show me. Show me everything." **_

The Spartan moved towards the bed. She traced the grooves of the bed frame. The smell of cypress was pleasant and evoked a peaceful calm. The darkness recoiled. She could feel its grip loosen. The warm sun at her back was comforting. She turned to the seashell embedded wall. They were brilliant shells of mostly blue color. They were arranged in an odd pattern. It wasn't mosaic like but it was arranged like an X stuck by a longer vertical bar.

"You," a voice gasped.

The Spartan turned in surprise. For the moment, she'd forgotten the shadow on the balcony. It wasn't just a shadow.

He stood in front her between the bed and balcony. He mouth was agape in terror. His eyes, his grey eyes were stormy. The Spartan knew him.

"I'm sorry," she bit her bottom lip, "I didn't mean to-"

She was engulfed in a swift embrace. Again, it felt all too familiar.

"You shouldn't be here," he said. His voice was full of pain and sorrow.

"Who are you?" the Spartan asked pulling herself away.

He looked devastated. The boy, probably a year her better, seemed as somber as an old man. He stormy eyes met hers.

"I missed you," he swallowed, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Before she could respond, the orange sunlight disappeared. The room was plunged into darkness but she could still see him. His aura radiated, a sandy gold light. He smiled weak with a sad, sad smile.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"If not in this life," he chuckled, "I'll find you again in the next."

"What are you-"

"_**Yes. Come to me!" **_

The darkness returned with fervor and screeched into the Spartan's mind. She fell to her knees clutching her head. It was stronger than before.

"Remember," the boy pleaded with the same sad smile, "Remember me you wonderful girl."

"_**You are mine!"**_

The darkness materialized into a being. Infernal was the proper word for it but the darkness was beautiful. It shimmered like a mirage but exuded an aura so great it had to be tangible. It was clad in ebony metal twisted and scourged. It looked as if it was one giant piece of metal but red light glowed from its creases. Humanoid to an extent, it wore a helmet like face of a bird, beaked but contorted. Smoldering coals glowered from its eyes. Giant wings, like that of a grand halcyon jutted from its back but as dark as raven feathers.

It swept the air from the Spartan's lungs as it walked closer. The menacing dark was tangible. It was doom.

"_**No, I am Erebos. I am the King of Darkness."**_

A bone chilling rasp of metal cut through the air. The Spartan was knocked to her back. A metal boot lowered onto her sternum, slowly crushing the air in her longs. She gasped and clawed but the darkness could not be moved.

She could see the glint of the wicked metal blade. It was beautifully crafted, with mirco bends of carbides like tiny swirls and rivers running the length of the meter long blade. It swung in a deadly arm and flashed a sinister gleam.

It would've taken off her head. The Spartan had watched the blade descend with the upmost integrity. A certain death was nothing to be feared. Everybody died, few died with their honor intact. Instead she was spared this injustice.

Instead, she saw a blur of sandy gold intercept the arc. The weight in her chest was immediately removed and she rolled out of the way.

"Run!" It was the silver eye boy again. He was fending off the darkness, Erebos.

"_**I am your Omega. I will be your end."**_

The Spartan hopped to her feet and moved to assist.

"No!" the silver eyed boy shouted, "Live! For once, can you survive!?"

She was confused and stared at him for a brief moment. He knew something. He knew what this was about if she could just ask him.

"Get out! Now!" The pain in his voice shocked her as she saw the elegant blade glance his chest. He turned narrowly to avoid it but the damage was done.

The Spartan didn't know where to run, let alone what to do. The darkness seemed content to finish of the stormy eyed boy. Its wings beat, whipping about the air. He simply stood stoic, grabbling with the sword arm of the beast.

"How do I get out?" the Spartan yelled against the wind.

"Pyrrha," the boy let go of the being's sword arm, "Wake up."

The blade smashed into his chest. He exploded into luminescent dust. His particles were blasted into oblivion and the beautiful grotesque figure tried to crush the dust in its hands.

"_**Huntress. I will find you. You will not escape. Heed my name, for I am Erebos."**_

The being dissipated into a fine, black mist before melting into the empty void. Light shone down above Pyrrha like a spotlight. It was dim at first, and small. With each passing moment, it grew in size and intensity. It grew until its brilliance was too harsh for her to handle.

* * *

Pyrrha woke up to tear stained pillow. As she pulled herself out of bed, she felt immensely sick. The morning sun was shining through the large window of team JNPR's room. It was a wonderful morning. She just felt immensely hollow. Her hands were shaking and she felt chilled. She leaned against a wall and sunk to the ground in pain.

It had to have been just a dream. It couldn't have been real but that room seemed so familiar. That boy, she knew him. That monster.

Pyrrha shuddered. The burning coals were forever etched in her mind. The wicked blade was a gash in her consciousness. It was the darkness.

She picked herself up and walked towards the window. The East facing window was fully alight in a comforting yellow glow. She swallowed nervously. That dream was very real and there were questions to be answered.

Pyrrha took a breath. There was work to do.

* * *

_AN: Well, this is getting a reboot. Don't worry, we'll meet the mysterious boy with grey eyes. But right now, I think Pyrrha needs some attention. The Ranger isn't here yet. Think of the Ranger like Batman but against the supernatural. The…ahem…godlike powers that be. Erebos, for those who are adept in Greek mythology is the deity of darkness. Hence… you get the idea. I hope you stick around. There will be questions but I can't promise answers. I'll simply give you the clues and you speculate or enjoy as you please._


End file.
